


Freudian Slip

by extreme_tear



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extreme_tear/pseuds/extreme_tear
Summary: 简介：在经历过“七人叛乱”和"麦克格雷戈暴动"之后，Wilford和那辆本应该永不停下的人类末班车一起下了地狱。现在，距离那次轰轰烈烈的“The Great Curtis Revolution”过去已经有了两年时间，幸存下来的人们从废墟和残垣断壁里面捡拾材料，跟着他们的新领袖Curtis在冰封的世界里建立起了一个新的家园。CW7对世界的影响正如南宫民秀所预料的一样，正在慢慢减弱。每一天都会有坚冰融化，展露出旧世界大地本来的模样。可是越来越多“出土”的东西也带来了混乱。压抑了太久的人们变得好战、残暴，郁积多年的对头车乘客们的嫉恨让尾车的起义者们奴役了这些曾经高高在上的人，他们的生活也因此变得暗无天日。而作为领袖的Curtis并不知道这一事实——Edgar隐瞒了它。





	Freudian Slip

“嘿Curtis，听说有人在城南一个杂货店废墟的地下发现了一个酒窖，里面还有许多保存完好的酒，要不要跟哥们去喝几杯？”正值夜晚，Edgar带着一身风雪气息从外面钻进了Curtis的家——一幢在警局的残骸上搭建的小房子。这个选址靠近新城市的中心，比较方便手下的人送来文件。旧世界警察们留下来的物资被Curtis收集起来放进了储藏室，经历过了用斧子战斗的时期，枪械的充裕让人很有安全感。可是作为领袖，Curtis也时常会收到一些关于武装冲突的报告。为了维持一个新社会的秩序和运行，Curtis的私人时间几乎为零。他每天都泡在自己家里的书房里，批阅来自城市四面八方的资料、请示以及报告。眼下他正在阅读一份因冰雪融水泛滥导致小范围洪涝事件的解决方案，Edgar就晃到了他的眼前。Curtis没有抬头，挥了挥手示意自己听到了Edgar的话，但是没有兴趣。他的副手在闲余时间最爱的事情就是试图劝自己出去玩玩，只可惜Curtis一次也没有答应过。

“上帝，Curtis，你已经这个样子足足有一个世纪了！每天除了看文件就是看文件，你的屁股都快粘在这张椅子上了吧！连晚上也不出去找点乐子，你难道不会闲得长毛吗？”“不会。”Curtis言简意赅地答道，“我每天都会省下娱乐时间用来锻炼。”Edgar瞥了眼堆叠在房间角落的各种原来给警察训练的哑铃、拳击手套，又看看Curtis那一身紧实强壮的肌肉，深深觉得这个男人真是无聊到了极点。“你把这个叫做娱乐？？”Edgar试图搬起一个20公斤的杠铃告诉Curtis这根本不能算一种娱乐，最后以失败告终。他忍无可忍地以视察民情为理由，拉着Curtis去了城南的酒窖。

这座城邦的领袖穿着大衣走在重建之后的街道上，Edgar则在一旁不停地和路过往来的行人打招呼。Curtis的确已经太久不曾呼吸到新鲜的空气了，深居简出的生活几乎要将他与人世隔绝开来。也许下次是该听Edgar的，多出来走走。Curtis想着，跟着Edgar拐进了那间杂货店。店里的东西已经被搬空了，徒有一具杂货店的空壳。他们沿着一路延伸的楼梯来到了地下，原本的酒窖现在已经被人改造成了一个酒吧。向外辐射着五彩光芒的球形彩灯高速旋转着，炫目光彩让Curtis有些眼花。各式各样的男男女女疯狂地在舞池里扭动，甚至还有一些人陶醉地吸起了克洛诺。从进来后Curtis的眉头就一直紧皱着，这个地方极其隐秘，一般人并不会想到杂货店底下隐藏着这样的狂欢天堂。就连作为整个城市领袖的他，也不知道这间酒吧的存在。Curtis有些好奇Edgar是从哪里打听来的这个地方，不过，Curtis了解Edgar爱玩的本性，他总有各种稀奇古怪的渠道。

Edgar早就和对上眼的美女吻在了一起，世界末日之后幸存的人们都无比地开放热情，年轻的副官临走前还不忘拍拍Curtis的肩膀叮嘱他好好享受，不要那么死板。Curtis一言不发地目送他最信任的副手离开，挑了个最不起眼的角落坐了下来。他在人群的最外层，好像回到了反叛时第一次闯进酒吧车厢的那天，那么格格不入。喝着最普通不过的啤酒，震耳发聩的乐声击打Curtis的耳膜，他闭上眼睛，微苦的酒液顺着喉管流入胃部。久违的感觉。 

Crashing, hit a wall

Right now I need a miracle

Hurry up now, I need a miracle

Stranded, reaching out

I call your name but you're not around

I say your name but you're not around

I need you, I need you, I need you right now

Yeah, I need you right now

So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down

I think I'm losing my mind now

It's in my head, darling I hope

That you'll be here when I need you the most

So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down

Don't let me down

意犹未尽的慵懒女声被身边几个男人的窃窃私语打断了，即使不是有意要偷听，在如此吵闹的空间下Curtis却精准地捕捉到了几个关键词。“后巷...高级货...赶快...”他们说着就开始干杯，一个个脸上都露出急不可耐的笑容，玻璃互相碰撞的叮铃声清脆无比，也让Curtis变得无比清醒。十几年在阴暗的尾车生活的经验告诉他眼前的这些人一定在干一些见不得人的勾当，无非与毒品、枪支和女人有关。身为掌权者，Curtis起身暗暗跟上了那几个男人的脚步，也许Edgar说的视察民情是真的吧，一直批阅文件的确不能了解这座城市人民的真实情况。他给不知去向的副手发了条信息说自己有事先走了，然后关闭了手机。他没有注意到，有个坐在吧台上的男人注视着他离去的背景，掏出手机说了几句话，然后离开了这间酒吧。

暗巷里涌动着一股汗水的气息。那几个男人在巷子里七拐八拐，最终在一扇窄门前面站定。Curtis紧贴着墙壁，稍稍探出头去观察前方的情况。他们鱼贯而入进入了窄门。光线太暗，Curtis看不清窄门里面。那里面有什么？一台老旧丑陋的引擎？充满绿色试剂的化学武器？地下科学家们研究的炸弹？还是成箱的工业废品克洛诺？这些想法充斥着Curtis的大脑，他绝对不能作壁上观。Curtis闪身进入窄门的那一刻，一直跟在他后面的酒吧吧台上的男人满意地笑着离开了。

Curtis进来之后就立刻躲到了一个巨大的箱子后面，他用余光打量着四周，发现这里是个不大的仓库。空气中弥漫着肉眼可见的浮尘，这里看上去已经被弃置很久了。Curtis可以隐隐约约听见一些细密的声音，他循着音源，来到了仓库里面的一个房间。

眼前的景象让Curtis意想不到——没有武器，没有枪支，也没有毒品，只有一个男人。那个男人被围在中间，凌乱的破衬衫虚虚罩在他瘦削的身躯上，明显大了不止一号。从这个角度可以看到他精致的锁骨，和因为营养不良而更显劲瘦的腰部曲线。他的身上遍布着横七竖八的伤痕，有些看上去像鞭伤，而有些则是红红紫紫的淤青。几双男人的手现在正在那过分白皙的肌肤上游走，有人低下头啃住了那个男人左胸小巧的乳头，舌尖穿刺进细小的乳孔，啜出了响亮的声音，好像那里真的会有白色的乳汁流淌下来一样。另一只手则极富技巧地捻着另外一边的挺立。乳头很快被玩得红肿充血，微微鼓胀。男人仰起头，嘴里发出低低的细碎呻吟，他眨着眼睛，鸦黑色的茂密睫毛扑棱着，身体不由自主地向前挺动，将自己的乳头送入湿热的口腔。这个动作让Curtis看清了那张脸，那是一个非常好看的男人，有着一张典型的东欧面孔，水光潋滟的红唇配上那双摄人心魄的绿色眼睛让Curtis移不开视线却又觉得有些眼熟，他好像在哪里见过眼前这个人。

这场激烈的情事显然刚刚开始，几个男人七手八脚地撕开了眼前人的裤子，一双光洁的长腿展露在空气里。其中一个男人掰过了那个人的下巴与他接吻，那人伸出柔软的粉色小舌灵活地舔舐着与他接吻的人的嘴唇，像一只讨好主人的猫。另外一个人俯下身，伸出手握住了他早已挺立的玉茎。敏感秀气的小家伙微微颤抖着，前端吐出一缕缕淫液。接下来的场景让Curtis目瞪口呆，因为他看见有人把手伸进了那个人阴茎下方，并在里面搅动着带出淫靡的汁水——那里竟然有一道肉缝！那个本该属于女人的器官热情地吸吮着入侵的手指，咕啾咕啾的水声连站得有些远的Curtis都能听见。很快就有大量晶莹的粘液从那里喷溅出来，顺着颤抖的大腿根流下。站在他面前的两个男人没有了位置，只好早解开了自己的裤子，掏出怒涨的阴茎对着这幅香艳的画面急不可耐地撸动。而不幸的是，Curtis发现自己硬了。

陷入这样的局面是Jack没有想到的。按照计划，他本应只是和Michelle找来的这些人演个戏，把那个该死的城邦领袖骗到这边来，正义的道德标杆看到一群禽兽试图强暴一个可怜的人肯定不会袖手旁观。到时候再借机把他绑架，就可以要挟他傻乎乎又好骗的副手交出权力。那个叫Edgar的愣头青还真是容易上钩，随随便便找个人告诉他酒吧的消息他还真的把叛军头子带了过来。可是Jack没有想到的是，那些恶心的暴徒居然给他下药！现在不仅隐藏了多年的缺陷被别人发现了，他还彻底失去了身体的掌控权。他知道那个喜欢带毛线帽的大胡子此刻一定躲在哪个暗处的角落观赏他被别人肆意把玩，席卷而来的羞耻感和无力感几乎把他折磨得要崩溃。那见鬼的药还在他体内发作着，他全身都在流水，那个地方甚至还被别人插入了......哪怕只是用手指，都让他恨不得立刻死去。眼泪顺着面颊无声地流下，他想念旧世界，即使Silas从来就没有真正地喜欢过他这个儿子，至少他还能无忧无虑地当个“派对王子”，而不是像现在这样，只能生活在城市最阴暗的角落干着低贱下人的活，衣不蔽体食不果腹，还得为自己的性命担忧。这一切，都是那个叛军首领造成的！Jack愤恨地想，眼神也带上了一丝怨毒，但很快他的理智就又被袭来的情欲腐蚀得什么也不剩了。

有人用龟头抵上了那处窄缝，迫不及待地想要顶入那未经人事的嫩穴。Jack这个时候才意识到自己处境的危险，他发狠地咬了那个把舌头伸进自己嘴里的人，把白净的手从另外两个人的阴茎上面移开，试图推开那个正要进入他的男人。“放开我...给我滚开！”Jack带着哭腔喊道，扭动着试图脱离桎梏。为首的那个人男人有一瞬的惊异，目光却重又变得玩味。他凑到Jack的耳边，低低地开口：“别做无谓的挣扎了，甜心。你的目的已经达成了，我们把Curtis引到了这里。接下来你只需要用你的身体报答我们就好了——顺便说一下，这可是你亲爱的姐姐提出的报酬。”“Michelle？这不可能！你一定是在骗我！”Jack瞪大了眼睛，他不敢相信Michelle会做出这样的事，那可是他从小到大一起长大的亲姐姐！“不然你觉得我们凭什么要帮你们这群狗娘养的‘贵族’们？你的好姐姐一直在计划带着她的情人抛下你躲到城东，假如今天失败了，那你恐怕就再也看不见你姐姐了。她可没告诉你这个吧？把他们两个废物和你从一堆奴隶里面救出来可花了我们不少功夫，差点就被上面的人发现了。要不是你姐姐告诉我们你是个雌雄同体的高级婊子，并且答应给你下药好好犒劳兄弟们，不然就算她亲自脱光了给我上，我也不干这活。你和你的姐姐就是两个蠢货，居然妄想演这出戏博得Curtis的同情？”男人冷哼一声，眉目间皆是不屑和恨意，“也是啊，生活在头车，养尊处优的你们，又怎么会知道人们都是怎么在尾车生活的呢。在你们吃着山珍海味还随意浪费食物的时候，我们每天都只能吃蟑螂做的狗屁蛋白质块！甚至在那东西出来之前，我们都靠吃人肉生存。而Curtis——我可是亲眼看见他杀了一个女人就为了吃她的孩子的。就算他此刻就在这个破旧的仓库里，你以为他会帮你吗？说不定他现在正在哪个地方呕吐，因为可不是人人都喜欢你下面多长出来的那个东西的，‘王子’殿下。”男人说完，舔了舔Jack的耳垂，Jack一阵颤栗，终于忍不住哭了出来。眼泪大颗大颗从他翡翠般的眸子里流下，他眼圈和鼻头红得厉害，Michelle的背叛和被抛弃的滋味彻底击垮了他本就不堪一击的意志。他曾对尾车的生活有所耳闻，从那些关押奴役他们的人嘴里说出来的脏话和辱骂重又缠上了他，今天听了那一番话，他才知道原来那些尾车的穷人们以前过的竟是那样非人的生活。胃里一阵翻江倒海，光是想象一下那样的生活场景就让他不住地干呕。他怎么会愚蠢到想去引诱他们的领袖？Jack咧嘴笑了，他笑自己不谙世事的纯粹天真；他笑自己轻易付诸与人的真心信任；他笑自己因为开派对浪费的无数个白昼与黄昏；他笑自己到了最后还是孑然一身。

Jack放弃了抵抗。他知道自己又哭又笑的样子难看极了。可是刚刚那男人凑到他耳边的一番话让他彻底失去了抵抗的意志。他很想努力欺骗自己那人说的都是谎话，可是临行前，Michelle递给他的一杯水——一杯被下了药的水——击碎了他所有不切实际的幻想。当时说着话感谢自己姐姐的他自己是世界上最傻的傻瓜。他要为他的愚蠢付出代价了。

Jack闭上了眼睛，任由那些男人继续上下其手。他哭着的样子真的很美，而他即将盛放的样子更美。见到Jack这幅任人宰割的样子，男人邪笑着打算继续动手。就在他掰开了那个穴口准备一口气捅进去的时候，他被猛地撞开了。

睁开那双闪着泪花的眼睛，Jack看到了一个高大的男人。他穿着一身黑色的风衣，胡子茂密，头上还带着一顶款式老掉牙的毛线帽——Curtis。近在咫尺的男人有着与他不同的强健躯体，一双眼睛散发着危险的光芒，带着血性的光芒。他像对待三岁小孩一样一把扯开了那个本来压在他身上的男人，决绝强硬的手段是常人不会有的，他肯定经历了很多，比Jack想象的还要多得多。Curtis一言不发地踢打着那几个男人，他们认出了男人的身份之后之后很快就叫骂着逃开了。Curtis拍了拍衣服上并不存在的灰尘，抬眸望向此刻正在整理衣服的Jack。感受到男人深邃认真的目光，又看了看自己此刻狼狈不堪，甚至光裸的的样子，饶是Jack也止不住地感到羞耻。他慢慢地用手指一颗颗扣上扣子，又捡起被扔到一边的裤子给自己套上。他的衬衣已经被撕破，从破洞里可以扫视到白皙的嫩肉和星星点点的吻痕。Curtis一言不发，默默把身上的风衣脱下来递给了Jack。Jack摸不清也看不透这位领袖的意图，只是接过，把自己裹紧。Curtis的气味包围着他，是那种淡淡的男性气息，闻上去有点像檀木。冷硬的味道，很衬他。Jack想。而目光止不住地在男人脱了风衣后显露出的好身材上逡巡。

无言的沉默一下子把两个人吞噬，Jack踌躇着，他不知道自己是否恨Curtis，在今天之前他是的，正是这个男人的命令带给了他无数苦难。而现在，他救了他，他使他免于沉沦地狱，他使他重见光明，他在他孤立无援的时候伸出了手。Curtis像一块腐朽的浮木，如果Jack攀附上去，能得到片刻安宁，却无法长久。他摸不透Curtis的想法，他为什么要出手？既然他那么恨曾在头车生活过的他们，甚至不惜把他们当成奴隶，那又是为了什么，才救下了他？Jack很想知道答案，但他不会蠢到去问Curtis。

说起其中的原因，Curtis自己很清楚。他全身的血液都在看到那个人的时候沸腾了。他先是草草地发泄了一次，像个刚步入青春期的毛头小子。那个人抬起头的时候Curtis认出了他的身份——Gilboa的王子。旧世界时，他曾无数次在商场的免费LED大屏幕上看到有关这个人的新闻，身住贫民窟的他并不能负担起一台电视，和Edgar一起看商场的电视也成了他为数不多的娱乐消遣方式之一。那个神情高傲私底下又热爱派对的小王子有着各种花边新闻，时常被狗仔偷拍到和不同的人走进宾馆。�还记得有一次，他被拍到和一个男人半裸着在高楼的落地窗前接吻。两个人吻得热烈，丝毫没有注意到狗仔的长筒镜头从对面楼的窗户里伸了出来。照片流出的那天晚上，Curtis从梦中惊醒，发现身下的床单一片粘腻。那双时常泛红的翠绿色眼睛辗转于他的许多梦境之中，却又是那么的可望不可即。他曾一度以为Jack和那些贵族一起死在了列车停止运行那天的灾难中，起义成功的那一天从此也成为了他最悲痛的一天。但现在，一切都不同了。时隔多年，电视里那个被自己肖想了很久的人就这么出现在了自己的面前，虽然情况看上去不太好，但他至少还活着！他们两个如今身份互换，Jack穿着又脏又破的衣服，Curtis却成了城邦的领袖。在发现了Jack的身份后Curtis又生气又后悔，他怎么能放任他单恋了这么久的人被人如此对待？身体先于思维一下冲了出去，赶跑了那群不自量力的渣滓，不擅言辞的他却没有想好以什么理由救下根本不认识他的Jack。

时间在静默中流逝，Jack身体里那股没有消除的热潮卷土重来了。他面色绯红，气息紊乱，双腿一软，身体支撑不住倒了下去。Curtis赶忙用手托住他单薄的身体，热度隔着衣料传来，Jack放任自己靠上了那个温暖的胸膛。“Jack...我...”Curtis语无伦次地开口，Jack的这幅样子...让气氛十分尴尬。Curtis明白他要做什么才能安抚此刻身下的人，但是不经过他的同意，他是不会这么做的。

“你为什么知道我的名字？”气氛瞬间降到冰点，前王子蹙起好看的眉头，Curtis认识他？这可不是什么好事，他知道这个男人恨极了他们这些旧世界的贵族们，如果被他认出来的话，他很有可能会又被关回以前那个肮脏的地方继续当奴隶。“你是Jack Benjamin，我、我以前在电视上看到过你。你是Gilboa的王子。“王子”这个词让Jack无以复加地愤怒，Curtis有什么资格提起这个？他现在身上破烂的衣服，连老鼠都不如的居住环境，还不是他一手所赐？“大名鼎鼎的叛军首领居然认识我，这可真是太荣幸了。怎么，是特意过来嘲笑我现在这个样子的吗？所有贵族都被你当成烂泥一样踩在脚下，是不是让你特别有成就感？”Jack激动地说，他意识到了自己的失态，挑衅Curtis无疑是引火上身，但是长期被压抑的怒火在Curtis说出“王子”这个词的时候一下子爆发出来。“你说什么？什么贵族？自从列车倒塌之后我就再也没见过他们了，我当时以为...你和他们都死了...我...我很难过......”“别再装了！”小王子眼圈泛红，"下令奴役我们的人不就是你吗？现在还要装出一副伪善的样子救下我，我和你根本就不认识！别用那种跟我很熟的语气说话！让我猜猜，你救我只不过是一时头脑发热吧？还是你也和他们一样，想操我？那你可得做好心理准备，我自己都觉得自己的身体恶心。"说着，Jack扯下了他好不容易重新穿上的衣服，大片大片雪白的肌肤赤裸裸袒露在眼前，他嘴角牵出一抹凄厉的笑，把自己破得不成样的裤子也脱了下去。最私密的地方暴露在空气中，药效仍在发作，Jack可以感到有液体在不断流出，可那又怎么样呢？他现在的身份，就是Curtis想要把他操死在床上，他也不能有一句怨言。

“Jack...你不必这样。”Curtis语气严肃地说道，领袖侧过身，不容置喙地拿起被Jack扔在一边的衣服给他穿上，又把扣子一粒一粒仔细扣好，温柔地像是四月的春风细雨，斜斜拂过心爱之人的面庞。不知何时，清亮的泪水又从小王子的眼眶里流出，他哽咽着，泣不成声，“就连你也...觉得我恶心是么？既不算男人又不算女人，哪怕跪着求你操我你也会嫌弃我吧。Silas那个老东西看不起我，Michelle也背叛了我，世界上唯一一个爱我的人Joseph已经不在了...Curtis，你走吧，我不需要你的怜悯，我知道你恨我，恨我们这些旧世界的贵族，不然你也不会让你的副官把我们关在那种地方。不管出于什么目的，谢谢你救了我。接下来要做什么，就是我自己的事了。离开这里，求你。”

话音刚落，Curtis带着檀木香气的嘴唇就贴了上来，狠狠堵住了那张喋喋不休说着话的嘴。咸湿的眼泪还在不停地掉落，接吻的两个人都尝到了Jack眼泪的味道。Curtis像一头发了疯的猛兽，无论Jack怎么挣扎，就是不松口。永远一丝不苟带着毛线帽的叛军首领死死地用力地吻着身下王子的唇瓣，把他的脆弱，他的孤独，他的悲伤，他的苦痛，他的恨意和他的眼泪一起尽数用他钢铁般躯体上最柔软的部分——他的嘴唇和口腔接纳。“Jack。听我说。”一吻结束，Curtis死死地把Jack搂入怀中，他的身体就是牢笼，没有一丝缝隙地将这个他从少年时代就仰慕的人禁锢于其中。“我并不知道你和那些贵族一起遭遇了什么，我想是Edgar隐瞒了我。我发誓让他这样做的人并不是我。起义的时候我一直想着，想着到了前面的车厢就能看到你，或许运气好的话还能和你说上几句话——后来我在酒吧车厢看见了你。你很开心，和其他人一样舞动着。我就站在人群里，看了你很久很久，你没有注意到我。我知道我那会还有更重要的事情要做，所以我离开了。之后一直都很顺利，我找到了Wilford，摧毁了永动机，但我没有想到你会消失。列车停运的那天，我发了疯地在残骸和灰烬中找寻你的身影，可却一无所获。直到现在，我终于找到了你，活生生的你，会说话会哭泣的你，即使你根本不认识我，看上去也很抗拒我，但我是不会抛下你的。Jack，我爱你，爱了很久很久了。哪怕你一直都不知道。”突如其来的告白让Jack猝不及防，他很想安慰自己说这只不过是个玩笑罢了，可是面前男人那认真严肃的神情却让他说不出一句伤人的话。惊喜与感动、矛盾与纠结填满了Jack的心，异样的感情蒸腾，就好像有谁往他的胃里扔了好几块大理石，碳酸钙和胃酸反应，不住地冒出酸涩的气泡，让他不知如何是好。

“我...”一向巧舌如簧的王子殿下罕见地卡了壳，最后在男人期待的目光中郑重地握住了他的手。“我相信你。我相信那些事情不是你做的。还有，你来到酒吧车厢那天，其实我注意到你了。我早就听过你的名字，Curtis，并且我也...我也一直都很想和你说上几句话。后来我以为是你把我们关在那里，才开始恨你。我这辈子活得太过失败，就连亲姐姐都想着背叛我。现在的我太害怕将信任交诸于人了，但是如果是你的话，我想我愿意试试。不过，明天你得回去好好问问你那个副官，看看他都背着你干了什么好事。”沉浸在Jack握住了自己手的巨大喜悦中的Curtis精准地捕捉到了Jack这一番话中的关键词——“明天？你不愿意跟我一起走吗？”Curtis可怜兮兮地看着小王子，Jack真想和他学习一下到底是怎么让人瞬间充满了负罪感的。他抬起自己的腿，把Curtis一把推倒在地上，双手环上男人的脖子，一手按住他结实的胸肌，然后坐了上去，屁股在男人下腹部摩擦着，缓缓凑到他的耳边，吐息温热：“他们给我下的药药效还没过，你把他们赶走了，所以，今晚只能由你留下来，治好我的‘病’了，亲爱的Curt。”


End file.
